MorikoMoroko High
by akatsukisasori
Summary: sasusaku, nejiten, shikaino, naruhina. sakura, ino, hinata, and tenten move to a new school. OMG where's hinata? why are students incharge of detention? Ahh! the princible's getting drunk during school hours! what is wrong with this school? no flames plez
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know what your thinking "You don't own Naruto", and your right, I don't. I am making my own anime/manga so I don't have to say I own no anime or manga. Right Ryuu? -nudges Ryuu-

Ryuumaru: Huh? Uhh, yeah sure, whatever you say Kitsu. (You'll kill me if I I don't agree to anything you say. T.T)

Akatsukisasori: See, even Ryuu says so!!! -smiles-

**Moriko/Moroko High**

Chapter 1: First day of school

'beep, beep, beep -boom-,' "Hinata, Sakura broke her alarmclock, again," a blond hair blue eyed girl sighed to a short navy-blue haired girl. (a/n Hinata doesn't stutter around Sakura, Tenten,or Ino.)

"Again? That's the fourth time this week." Hinata replied.

At the moment Ino and Hinata were sitting in thier new kitchen. Hinata was making breakfast and Ino was unpacking some kitchen utensils. Here's the thing Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata had just moved to new neighborhood. It was the third time this year, you see, um how do I put this? The last school they went to, one day it seemed perfctly fine, until Sakura, Ino, and Tenten covered with in griffiti. And the list of all the things those three did goes on and on. They seem to always get expelled from every school they go to, all of them but Hinata. She just won't betray her friends so she moves with them.

Tenten had just come through the doorway fully dressed mumbling a "hello" to them. (a/n Hinata's dressed to.)

Hinata passed an envelope to Tenten from the school and said, "It's from the school, I haven't been able to read it yet though, so can you read it to me?" Tenten nodded and took the envelope.

Sitting down she read,"Dear Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten,  
Good morning girls! Here are basic things you need to know about your new school. One, the school is split up into two parts, the boys side and the girls side. The boys and girls also have half their classes with only their own gender. Tw-" Tenten read.

"What do you mean by half?" Ino cut in.

"Could you be quiet and let me read?" she recived a nod from her blonde friend."Okay. Two, the other half you have classes with both genders in it, but the classrooms are still split up boys side, and girls side." Tenten answered Ino and kept reading, "Three, the school is very warm and feels like a nice cool summer even in the dead of winter. It prevents kids from skipping school in fall and winter. Four, you will all live at the school in doorm rooms, two people per room. We will give you one and a half weeks to pack your things. We will also have the following teachers help you move your stuff after school, Kakashi Hatake, Kureni Yuhi, Asuma (a/n I forget his last name), Shizune, and mabye Might Guy. Your principal, Tsunade."Tenten finished.

Hinata glanced at the clock that read "7:00".

Ino looked at the clock after she realized Hinata stopped cooking and started to panic. "I'll go wake up Sakura since Hinata's making breakfast and you need to get dressed, Ino." Tenten sighed and started walking upstairs.

"Okay, Now what should I wear?" Ino said trying not to panic after Hinata helped her calm down. Then she walked away.

(With Tenten)

Tenten was wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt that said "Angel Behaving Badly" and kaki capris with white sneakers, and her hair up in two buns.

Tenten had just walked into Sakura's room and what she saw didn't suprise her to much. Sakura was laying on her stomach with her pillow over her head. Tenten knew it was hard to wake Sakura up because she was a heavy sleeper. So she rolled up invisible sleeves and pushed her off of the bed with a 'thump'.

Sakura immediately woke up and asked, "What happened?" while sitting up.

Tenten improvised and said, "Hinata, Ino, and I heard a thump downstairs so I came to see what happened and found you on the floor. Then you woke up and should know the rest from there."

Sakura sighed, "I can't belive I did it again,"

"Well, you did. Here wear this." said Tenten throwing her an orange belly-shirt and jean capris.

Sakura gave her a confused look,and said "Why, this? It's fall."

Tenten sighed very deeply and said, "I'll explain at school." While Sakura just stared confused.

"Well go take your shower. Bye, and hurry up!" Tenten said while walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Okay, _mom_," Sakura replied.

(timeskip)

"Can we leave now?" asked a very impatiant blonde.

"Yes now go Ino-pig!" Sakura said shoveing Ino out of the door.

Tenten just ran past them saying, "Race ya to school!"Sakura and Ino looked at eachother and ran. Which caused them to leave behind Hinata who was locking the house. Wide-eyed she looked around and saw the way ahead of her. "Hey, wait up!!!" she called.

* * *

Well hope you liked my first fanfiction. The next chapter is called "The Next Chapter"

the next chapter...

"Ha, I beat all of you, " Tenten panted.

"Uhh, I don't think Hinata was racing. Right Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata?"

"OMG, Hinata where are you!!!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten yelled.

* * *

"What's your name?" a brown haired boy asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata mumgbled.

"What? Could you spe-" the blonde boy started

"OMG, Hinata where are you!!!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten yelled.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten!" Hinata practiclly yelled startling the blonde. "I'm very sorry but those are my friends calling me. Thank-you for driving me to school, Bye!" Hinata said and ran out the door.

"Hyuuga, do you know her?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yes, Uchiha. I belive that was my cousin Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Well R&R and thanx for reading!!! 


	2. the next chapter

Disclaimer: Ryumaru: Kitsu, why do I have to do the disclaimer? 

Akatsukisasori: Because I did it last time. -puppydog pout-

Ryumaru: Fine, but this is the only time got that?

Akatsukisasori: Kay! -huggs-

Ryumaru: Kitsu does not own Naruto or any anime or manga. Now could you please let go of me?!

Akatsukisasori: Kay, big brother!

Ryumaru: Is 'kay' all you say?

Akatsukisasori: Hey that rhymes 'kay', 'say', 'kay', say'. Bye-Bye!

Ryumaru: You. Are. So. Retarted! -smacks head-

Akatsukisasori: Bye-Bye rhymes too!!! 'bye,' 'bye,' 'bye,' 'bye,' h-hey, wait a minute!!! I am not retarted.

-.- O.o O.O o.O -.-

WARNING YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU DO NOT GO TO RAUB MIDDLE SCHOOL

Part of Moriko/Moroko High is based on the back of my school, Raub Middle School. The girls are on the stairs infront of the 1st floor glass hall, the twins are in the 2nd floor glass hall, and the guys are in a car facing the teachers enterance, about to go in it. Cuteski-chan, Finaltifa, and me are probably the only ones that can see this clearly. And this is from the Walnut street enterance. Not St.Cloud Street.

P.S. Moriko/Moroko High is very similar to Raub, you might notice that as the story progresses.

* * *

Moriko/Moroko High

Chapter 2: The Next Chapter

"Ha, I beat all of you, " Tenten panted once she got to the school.

"Uhh, I don't think Hinata was racing. Right Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata?"

"OMG, Hinata where are you!!!" Tenten yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name?" a brown haired boy asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata mumbled.

"What? Could you spe-" the blonde boy started

"Hinata where are you!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten!" Hinata practically yelled startling the blonde. "I'm very sorry but that's my friend calling me. Thank-you for driving me to school, Bye!" Hinata said and ran out the door.

"Hyuuga, do you know her?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yes, Uchiha. I believe that was my cousin Hinata Hyuuga."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Hinata came running up saying, "Sakura, Ino, Tenten!"

"Hinata!!!" Sakura yelled in joy.

Hinata ran up to Tenten and hugged her.

"We, thought we lost you for a second there Hinata." Ino Sakura and Ino joined in on the hug, but obviously they weren't alone. 'Cause no one's ever alone. I know that sounds so lame but I had to write it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you think that looks cute?" the blonde boy asked.

"I actually sorta think Naruto's troublesomely right for once. See, Sasuke, Neji?" the pineapple head boy said.

The said boys looked over to where the girls were and sweatdrooped at what drama queens they were. Then Sasuke pushed the gas peddle and speed into the small parking lot. (a/n not alot of students drive cars.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryuu, don't you think they look cute?" a girl with long brown hair asked the brown haired boy standing next to her. They were obviously identical twins.

"(sigh) They look like a bunch of drama queens if you ask me. C'mon let's go there's nothing exciting here." he answered turning to leave.

She thought for a moment and said, "No, wait I have a good or bad feeling about them."

"Could you be more specific?"

"(Blush) I sorta can't tell which one. But we should keep an eye on them!" she said while smiling.

"Okay, fine we'll keep an eye on them but can we leave now?"

"Yep!!!" she replied. Both of them turned around and headed down the stairs to the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Principal's office:

"Tsunade?!?!", a woman with short black hair yelled. "Tsunade?!?! Has anyone seen Tsunade?!?!"

"She left with Jariya about an hour and a half ago," a person working in the office replied.

"What?! Where did they go?", Shizune asked.

"They went to get some sake. Why?", a different person replied.

"Because school is about to st-"

"Um, hello? Is anyone here? Mommy! Aunt Shizune! You there?", the girl with brown hair asked the front desk. Shizune fell anime style and sighed walking to the twins. "Kitsune, I told you not to call me that during school hours," -the girl Kitsune nodded cutely as she held onto the brown teddy bear in her arms- "Okay. Now, what do you want?"

"I don't remember," Kitsune replied simply.

"We came here to report some new girls hanging out with... them," the boy, Ryumaru, said.

"This day is just getting worse and worse," Shizune said as she told the twins to get to class after giving them a late pass.

"Oh! Aunt Shizune?", Kitsune asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you mail this letter to Ita-kun?", Kitsune asked as she took out a pale orange envlope with pale red clouds and put it on on the desk. In the middle it had the name 'Itachi Uchiha' printed boldly in black.

"I'll see what I can do, but can I ask you something?", Shizune asked as she put the letter in a box labled 'OTHER'.

"Yeah?"

"Does Itachi acually write back?"

"Ita-kun? Well duh. He was my roommate, tutor, teacher, friend, big brother, answer sheet, and company."

"Is that right...", Shizune said.

"Yeah, well bye.", Ryumaru said as he dragged Kitsune out of the office.

"Yeah! Bye-bye aunt Shizune, and tell mommy that I said Hi!"

"Her name is Tsunade!!!", Shizune yelled at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

With the girls:

Sakura and Ino were deep in their conversation of how cute they thought the boys were here, while Tenten was daydreaming/scheming plans that were bad but not bad enough to get them kick out, and Hinata was trying to memorize her schedule when they ran into a boy that had short black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants, a navy blue short sleeved shirt, black and white Etnies, and no backpack. Hinata stopped and asked him if he would come over to them, as he just stopped and looked at her weird.

"Excuse me, but were you one of the boys that drove me to school?", Hinata asked. He kept on staring at her and replied, "No, that was Sai, or Sasuke Uchiha. Now stop bothering me."

"Ah!!! Sato-kun!!!", Kitsune yelled as she ran up to the black haired boy and hugged him. Soon after Ryumaru showed up to.

"We missed you so much Sato-kun!!! But guess what! We're gonna all share a doorm again this year! Isn't that awesome?!" she asked.

"Yeah, we set it up last night after detention. Now you can start tutoring my little sis again, Satoshi," Ryumaru said. Satoshi sighed as Kitsune noticed the girls. "Hi! Since your so obviously new here my names Kitsune Hoshi. This is my big brother and twin, Ryumaru Hoshi," -she poked Ryumaru in the side- "And this is one of my bestest friends, Satoshi Damera." -she hugged Satoshi's neck as he just stood there regreting ever even coming to school in the first place- "What're your names?", Kitsune asked

"Oh, well I'm Ino Yamanaka, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno, the girl with the buns is Tenten, and the girl with indigo hair is Hin-", Ino got cut off

"Hinata Hyuuga.", Kitsune said.

"How did you-" Hinata started.

"I know people, one of 'em's your cuz. I have to get to class, bye!" Kitsune said as she grabbed Satoshi's hand and walked off with him and Ryumaru.

"What a weird girl," Tenten muttered.

"No, that was a weird couple," Ino said.

"Ino, I'm pretty sure they aren't together," Hinata replied.

"Well I'm with Ino. It's that or Satoshi likes Kitsune or vise versa," Sakura said.

"But what if they don't like eachother?" Hinata asked.

"Then let's play matchmaker!" Ino said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

With the boys

"Hey teme, don't you think that was kinda weird?", the blonde asked.

"Hn," the raven haired boy replied.

"Teme! Why don't you answer me?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

"Because they'll probably all become my fangirls," Sasuke replied cooly.

"But you have to admitt that the girl we drove to school was pretty cute!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and replied, "Hn."

"That one troublesome girl had pink hair. Who in their right mind dyes their hair pink?" the pineapple head boy said lazily.

"Yeah and?" the boy with coffee brown hair asked.

"That's something people don't normaly do that's all." he replied.

"Hn."

"I'm goin' in. Shikamaru, ya comin'?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah... troublesome...", he replied as he walked out of the underground parking lot with his hands in his pockets, and Naruto trailing after him.

"C'mon Hyuuga we should get goin' to.", Sasuke said as he started walking twords a different exit than the one that Naruto and Shikamaru.

* * *

a/n: here is the grades and everybody who's in them along with their ages in parenthises...

9th... Naruto(15), Kiba(15), Kitsune(13), Ryumaru(13), Satoshi(13), Kenji(13)

10th... Sasuke(15), Sakura(15), Ino(15), Shikamaru(15), Choji(15), Shino(15), Hinata(15), Gaara(15), Tobi(16)

11th... Tenten(16), Neji(16), Rock Lee(16), Kankuro(16), Sasori(16), Deidara(16), Kisame(16)

12th... Temari(17), Itachi(17), Zetsu(17), Yura(17), Hidan(17), Kakuzu(17)

all the senseis are teachers... Kakashi(32), Kureni(31), Gai(35), Asuma(32)

and Tsunade(35) is the principal (of this school) with Shizune(27) as the vice principal.

Suna high's principal is Jariya(35) and Gaara(15) is the student principal/head of the student council

Oto high's principal is Orochimaru(35)

and the other high school's (i haven't thought of a name yet, it'll proably be Akatsuki high) principal is the Akatsuki/Naruto's dad/the 4th hokage(38)

PS. sorry for the REALLY LATE update. My computer had a virus that wouldn't let me update. But now it will so now I can update much faster. Yey me!!!

PSS. I don't give a shit about their (the character's) ages. So don't come complaining to me if in the anime someones 32 and in here they're 16 and in11th grade.


End file.
